Love is Blind
by Marches45 Story Network
Summary: Maxine Watterson meets a guy at the bookstore with her sister and best friend. Is this guy what he seems, or is he more than meets the eye? Perhaps…a— Read to find out. Rated M due to one of the planned events. This story uses a cliché, so it's really not good.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Blind**

**I'm still recovering from my bad chapter of ****Thin Neck Ivy****. Hopefully, this new story will be much better. I doubt it, though, since it's about my hackneyed OC Maxine.  
**

Disclaimer: I will only say each character once.

Andy Creeper: ~Michael-Ryder

Gumdrop Watterson: ~Midnight-Wolfi3

John Munoz: *TheJayster49/Naval Fitzgerald

Kenny Fisher: ~Zer0Assasion

Marissa Watterson: ~Michael-Ryder

Maxine Watterson: ~Marches45/me

Mortimer Watterson: *DoctorWii

Skye Watterson: *TheMurderSceneGuy/Guitarguy12345

Stormy Watterson: ~Michael-Ryder

* * *

Chapter 1

It was 8:30 am. Maxine blinked her eyes open, awakening from her slumber. She sat up, removed her hair from her face and eyes, stretched, and got out of bed. Grabbing her skull-shaped hair clip and inserting it where it needed to be, she left her bedroom and went into the bathroom right across the hallway, where she splashed her face with water. After that, she examined her reflection for a minute.

_This next paragraph is a description of what she looks like. Don't read if you don't want to._

Maxine Watterson was a 14-year-old light blue colored ghost/cat hybrid, one of the daughters of Gumball Watterson and Carrie Booregard Watterson (not all of them will be included). She had six whiskers (three on each side), and her hair was white with blue streaks at the edges. She normally wore two red earrings on each cat ear, a red shirt with the image of a skull on the stomach, black jeans, and no shoes. At the moment, she was wearing her pajamas: a red tank top with matching shorts. Being the daughter of a ghost, she inherited powers. These included teleportation, telekinesis, levitation, phasing through objects, invisibility, and possessing mortals. She also had the ability to morph her legs to and from a ghost tail at will.

_Now, back to the essential stuff._

Once she left the bathroom, she went downstairs to make and eat breakfast. She passed some of her siblings in the living room, Gumdrop and Mortimer, who were playing a card game based on their favorite anime cartoon on TV, Dinoball X (_*sarcastic* yeah, that's creative and original_).

Max came into the kitchen, where some of her older sisters, Marissa and Skye were discussing their plans for the day, and Stormy was reading.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Max.

"Oh, you know. Just… talking about the MCR concert tonight," said Skye (_before you say anything, I know that My Chemical Romance broke up_). "What's up with you?"

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bookstore with Kenny today. I need more horror in my life." (Does that sound a little foreshadowing?)

"You can count me in," suggested Stormy, looking up from her book.

"So you want Kenny to hold you if you get scared reading?" Marissa asked mockingly, snickering afterwards. Max glared.

"Hey, fuck off!" she complained.

"Yeah, Marissa," concurred Skye. "If she wants to read something scary shit and cling on to her boyfriend for comfort, let her. Don't make fun of her about it."

"Skye, are you trying to help me or Marissa? Kenny's not my boyfriend," Max protested, blushing. Her sisters snickered as they got up from the table to discourse elsewhere. "Ugh, whatever, I'm gonna eat." Max proceeded to make herself some scrambled eggs and toast with grape jelly.

"Hey, can I get a piece of toast, Max?" asked Stormy.

"Sure," Max answered. "I'm not stopping you from making it, am I?"

"You know what I mean," Stormy smirked. Max snorted.

"Sure, I'll get a piece for you."

Stormy Watterson was another of Max's siblings. She had white fur, blue hair, glasses, and a gold earring. She wore a black tank top with a yellowlightning bolt on the front, a lightning-themed necklace, and gray jeans with a black storm-themed belt. Stormy had the power to quickly conjure massive storms. Hence, her name.

Once she was done cooking, Max sat down and ate. Scarfing the food down, the eggs ran down her chin, and the fur on her face went from blue to purple from the jelly stains. Stormy noticed and jokingly said, "You wanna eat a little faster?" Max flipped her off, smiling with a full mouth, to which Stormy chuckled. Maxine wiped her face with a napkin once she was done, then went upstairs to take a shower.

With the wash cloth and soap, she scrubbed every nook and cranny her body had. Once done with her skin, she washed her hair. After that, she got out, put on a towel, combed her hair in front of the mirror, and colored the edges. Then, she went into her bedroom, applied lotion to herself, got dressed, and took out her cell phone to call someone.

Kenny Fisher was a true 15-year-old cat. He inherited some of his personality from his dad, but the rest was his own. He was destructive, predictable, and ignorant at times. He had black hair with a red streak, two gray earrings in each ear, and blue fur. On a regular day, he wore a white V-neck T-shirt beneath an open purple and black short-sleeve button-up shirt, spiked arm bands, purple gloves, and ripped gray jeans with a red belt.

At the moment, Kenny was at home asleep. His phone, which was on his black nightstand, rang twice before he answered. "Hello?" he asked, exhausted.

"Hey, Kenny."

"Oh, hi, Max," he greeted, perking up a little. "What's up?"

"I'm going to the bookstore today. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure. What'cha gettin'?

"Something with horror. Maybe a mystery novel." Kenny chuckled, "Classic Max." Max giggled. "So, what time do you wanna go?"

"Hmm…maybe around noon. How's that?"

"It's good, Kenny. I'll see you then. Oh, by the way, my sister Stormy's coming with us."

"Cool. Okay, bye, Max." Kenny hung up, got out of bed, and got himself ready for the day.

* * *

**I know, Gumdrop and Mortimer seemed boring. For the purpose of this fanfic, they're minor characters. Hence, stock characters. The only thing they add to the plot is detail.**

**For this fanfic, Kenny will be more so ignorant than his other listed traits.**

**I plan to draw the antagonist of this story soon. In the meantime, what are your comments on this? Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, we introduce a new character. By the way, I recently checked out a romance narrative from my school library. Good news: it also involves crime. I'm hoping it will help me with writing this fanfic.**

Disclaimer: This is actually claiming that this is my character.

David Deafiller: ~Marches45/me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Max spent the the next two hours watching recordings of Crime and Punishment with Stormy until the doorbell rang.

"Sounds like your boyfriend's here," said Stormy, smirking.

"Go jump in fucking lake and conjure a storm," Max said, annoyed.

"Maybe I'll take you in with me."

"Nyeh," Max uttered, sticking out her tongue. Stormy made a raspberry sound. The doorbell rang again, so Max got up and answered.

"Hey," said Kenny. "You guys ready?"

"Yep," said Max.

"Great."

"You guys go ahead; I'm gonna go get my jacket," Stormy said, getting up from her chair. "Max, you want yours?"

"Sure thing."

"'Kay." Stormy walked upstairs to their closets to get the girls' jackets while Max and Kenny stepped outside and began their trip to Books n' Joe. Stormy caught up before they had gotten far, and they all just chatted about life in general.

* * *

A 15-year-old boy named David Deafiller walked into the bookstore, a bored and uninterested look on his face. He was dressed in a black jacket with the text 'Live Life Loving' in red on the left breast, black jeans shorts, white ankle socks, and black sneakers.

David lived in a nearby foster home because without his dad, the former sheriff of Elmore, who had recently been shot and killed while apprehending an armed home invader, he was an orphan, as his mother had died in childbirth.

Inside, David was sad and lonely. After his father died, he was having a hard time coping. He had a few relationships following the tragic event, but due to his state of depression, as well as another reason which I will imply later, they all quickly failed. Now, he was single, and he relieved his boredom by reading. Still, he wanted companionship, and he hoped that this would be his lucky day.

* * *

Once Max, Kenny, and Stormy all got inside, Stormy separated from the others. Max and Kenny walked to the horror section in the back of the store and went into two different aisles.

Max perused the spines of all the books to find one that she found interesting. When she found the story _The Friday the 13th Mystery_, curiously, she pulled the book out from the shelf and went to find an available chair so she could check it out. As she got out from between two shelves, she bumped into someone. A boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Max, flustered. "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," said the boy, chuckling a little. "Hey, uh, what book is that you have?"

"Oh, it's _The Friday the 13th Mystery_," said Max.

"Cool. Hey, what's your name?"

"Maxine, but people call me Max."

"Well, hi, Max. I'm David. David Deafiller."

"Nice to meet you, David." Max shook his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," said David a little slyly, looking below Max's face.

"My eyes are up here, dude," Max stated, snapping her fingers near her face and smiling at him skeptically. She knew exactly what he was looking at, so she adjusted the neckline of her shirt. He chuckled.

"Say, do you mind if I sit with you while you read?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, sure. But let me introduce you to my sister and friend first."

"Okay."

Max walked David to the group of tables by the coffee stand (Joe's), where Kenny was sitting, drinking hazelnut coffee and skimming through _Night Frights_, a gift he planned to give to Max. A Books n' Joe bag was next to him on the ground.

"Hey, Max," he said, looking up from the book and closing it.

"Hey, Kenny. This is David," she said, introducing the boys.

"What's up, man?" David asked, extending his arm for a fist bump.

"Hey," said Kenny, reaching over to answer the the gesture. "Uh, Max? There's something I want to give you." He took the book he had and handed it to her, a small smile curling on his face. "I've already paid for it, too."

"Wow. Thanks, Kenny," Max said, grabbing the book and smiling.

"Is he your boyfriend?" David asked curiously.

"Oh, no, he's not," answered Max. Kenny kept a poker face on him, trying to hide his slight embarrassment.

"Now, you should meet my sister, Stormy." Max then escorted David through the store to find Stormy. Kenny contently watched them walk off, but then, what David did next surprised him. He put his arm on Max's shoulder, and she didn't object. Kenny stared at them wide-eyed, a little surprised at first, but then he shrugged it off and went back to his drink.

* * *

**You know what this chapter did? It took a shower. No, not in water, but in plot devices. It was drenched in foreshadowing sauce, sprinkled with a bit of archetypal symbols, and slathered with a little allusion, which was really not that hard to figure out, and it wasn't very creative. Oh, and there was a pretty noticeable motif.**

**Anyway, how did you like this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In addition to her weather powers, Stormy Watterson can also see into people's hearts and souls. Pretty cool, huh? Useful, too.  
**

**Also, I've drawn David. You can see him in when you click on the link to this story, or you can go to my dA page and check out my gallery.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Stormy's POV**

Ah, reading. One of my favorite things to do besides shooting people in the ass with lightning, ruining their days with massive storms, and getting certain people horny as fuck, so that they wind up swimming in a pool of their own cum. At least, if I don't succumb first. [chuckles, then looks at you annoyed] I'm weird and pervy. Sue me. [flips you off]

Anyway, I was sitting in one of the chairs in the bookstore, the only one in the area I was in. I was reading Disasters: How Weather Changed History when I noticed my sister Max walking up to me. There was some kid walking with her that I didn't know. He looked about 15. He seemed okay, but something struck me about him. Something I didn't really like. When something like that happens, my fur stands up a little. Of course, that could have simply been that he had his arm around her (note to self: confront Kenny about this). Still, I had to keep an eye on him.

"What's up, Max? Who's he?" I asked, not letting my skepticism show as I closed my book and set it aside.

"This is David," Max said. "David, this is Stormy."

"Hey," said David as he reached over to shake my hand. Even though he tried to hide it, I could tell he was a little tense.

"Hi," I said. "Nice to meet you." I looked him in the eye as I shook his hand, and I could see into his heart and soul. I took some pity on him at first, seeing that he suffered a loss in life, but then, my pity turned to disgust, and that magnified at seeing through him that he had been a bit disrespectful. That was what struck me about him.

"Is he your real boyfriend, Max?" I said, very much hoping the answer was no, for fear of what could happen. Thank goodness I could hold up a good poker face.

"No! What the hell is it with you and thinking every guy I meet is my boyfriend? Ugh!" she answered, throwing her arms up in the air exasperatedly. Phew. Good. I honestly cannot believe how blind she is to Kenny's affection for her.

"I'm just teasing. Lighten up," I said, smiling humorously at her reaction. "Hey, what's that?" I pointed to the book in her left hand.

"Oh, this is Night Frights. Kenny gave it to me," she explained, holding the book. Just as I was about to tease once again, her expression turned sour, and she lunged at me as if she was going to attack. I barely had time to react before she covered my mouth with her hand, pushing me against the chair I was in. "Don't you dare say anything about that!" she demanded, releasing me immediately afterwards and instantly calming down.

"You coming?" she asked David.

"Hang on," I interrupted, hoping to delay the inevitable. "I wanna chat with you a little, David. Can you stay behind a sec?"

"Sure," he said nonchalantly. Max nodded and headed off towards another sitting area.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Stormy?" he asked.

I stood up and glared at him. Sticking up my finger, I poked him repeatedly in the chest as I told him, "I can see into your past, David, so I know what shit you've pulled. You may not be Max's boyfriend, but should you ever be (heaven forbid), you deserve to know this. So, let me make it clear, right here and now." He stared back at me as I backed him into one of the bookshelves, still poking him. Terror screamed from his face. I growled, "If you disrespect my sister, if you pull even a single stunt, know that when I find out, I will not hesitate to kill you! Understand?"

"Yes!" he whimpered. He looked like he was about to pee his pants. I stopped poking him.

"Good. So we understand each other?" I backed off a little since he seemed to want to comply with my wishes.

"Yes," he answered a little deeper pitched, regaining his composure.

"Great." I began to smile, thinking that everything was now under control. "Now, you have fun." My face scrunched up in warning fury. "But heed my words."

David tensed back up again as he began to back away slowly until he felt that he was a safe distance from me. Then, he calmed down walked away towards where Max had gone. Satisfied, I picked up my book from the table and resumed reading for some more time.

* * *

**I told you that Stormy's power would be useful. Now, you basically know that David's done some bad stuff repeatedly, and if it happens again, it'll be the death of him. So, it'll behoove him to do as Stormy says. But, due to human nature, one would attempt to test that. Will David prove himself to be compliant, or will he succumb to human nature? Pfft, you already know the answer because it's such a cliché, proving that I'm bringing this story down the toilet.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**More story coming your way. With every word I write, we get closer and closer to the climax. Also, with every word I write, this story sinks because the stuff between here and the climax gets boring. This chapter is actually short when you don't include the two excerpts in the middle.  
**

**Request: Please read this with a critical eye.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the excerpts from the story Don't Turn On the Light.

* * *

Chapter 4

**3rd person POV**

In the center of the bookstore, twelve of the bookshelves were arranged so that where they all converged, there was a sitting area made of a small table with magazines piled on it and four club chairs around it, two each on the right and left sides. Max sat down in one of the chairs and read some of the stories contained within the book that Kenny gave her. She smiled as she read them, clearly amused and excited by the fear that they were intended to evoked.

When she saw that David had come and sat down in the one seat next to her after his small talk with Stormy, Max quickly finished the story she was reading and beckoned him. "Hey, listen to this one." She read aloud Don't Turn on the Light.

**"She commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's final exam. Her roommate, Jenna, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more.**

**"It was two o'clock, when she realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room.**

**"The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate.**

**…**

**"The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Jenna. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Jenna was sprawled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet.**

**"Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage.**

**"Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms.**

**"On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"**

"So, how was that?" Maxine asked, looking up from the book and facing him. David looked like he had seen a ghost. In other words, he didn't seem all that scared.

"Meh, I've heard scarier, but it still sounds good," he answered, giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah. It would be better if it was night, and the lights were out," Max said before going back into the book. _I've gotta read these to my kid brothers_, she thought as she silently read.

* * *

By 4:00pm, Max, Stormy, and Kenny were all ready to get out of Books n' Joe. David tagged along with them as they each headed to his/her respective house. He walked next to Max and and away from Stormy, who would occasionally peer over at him suspiciously.

"Hey, guys. I think you'll be seeing me a lot more," he announced as they were almost at the Watterson house. "I'm starting school tomorrow at Elmore Junior High."

"Oh, cool," said Kenny.

"Great," said Max a little more enthusiastically.

Stormy, however, had mixed feelings. On one hand, knowing this meant that she could keep tabs on him; on the other hand, since she didn't trust him, she would have preferred that he not be near her sister. Her response was merely a small, "Wow."

"Well, I guess we'll see you then, David," said Max. "Stormy and I are home."

"Okay. Bye, guys," said David, waving as the girls left the boys and walked to their porch. They waved back before they went inside.

Kenny and David continued walking down the street until they reached their destinations. Kenny went home, but David, instead of heading to his foster home, went into the Forest of Doom. He didn't stop until he came up to a black wooden house. This house was David's "safe house." He used it ever since his father's death, and within, he housed several pictures of himself, his dad, his mother before he was born, and, unrelated to this, several explosives lining some of the walls for him to use for his own amusement.

David went inside and picked up a photo from a table. The image was of him as a 5-year-old boy sitting on his dad's shoulders riding piggy-back. David stared at it for a minute, feeling nostalgic for those days; then, he sighed and thought, bashing himself, _That boy is gone. So is that man. Move on, asshole. Suck it up, and get over it._ He put the photo back on the table, grabbed one of the explosives, activated it, and chucked it out the window as far as he could. It landed in a small clearing before it detonated. David watched the smoke rise in the sky as he thought about what he planned to do would do the next day.

* * *

**[pants furiously] Words cannot describe how a) hard it was to write this with fluency and detail, and b) how much I probably still failed to do that. Ugh. Sometimes, writing is cool; other times, it sucks total ass.  
**

**If you're reading this chapter with a critical eye [cough] FFCriticReviewer, Laengruk10001, EvelioandZgroup [cough], I doubt you'll say that this is really good. Still, what do any of you readers think about this chapter? Review, please**


	5. Chapter 5

**We bring back the motif with a little aggression thrown in. Also, check my poll on my profile. And read this story that some would say is still failing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Max and Stormy stepped into their house. Once Stormy closed the front door, she blurted out, "Two guys, one girl. Who's gonna get her?"

"Damn it, Stormy, shut up! I'm not in love with them!" Max objected.

"I didn't say I was referring to you, Max," Stormy pointed out, smiling mischievously; then, she snickered as Max blushed angrily, clenched her fists, and said, "Fuck you."

Just then, Skye and Marissa came downstairs, wearing matching MCR T-shirts. They had just called their boyfriends, John Munoz and Andy Creeper, and they were on their way to the My Chemical Romance concert.

"We're off," said Skye. "Don't expect us back 'til…" she calculated how long the outing would last, "2 in the morning."

"So, what'cha get from the bookstore, Max?" asked Marissa.

"These," Max answered, showing the two books she had. At seeing Night Frights, Skye walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Marissa's lips slowly curled into a smile, knowing what her sister was getting at.

"This is your one chance you get," Skye solemnly said, belying her true intention. She hesitated before trying to say, "Are you sure you don't want Kenny to be with you if you get scared?" She couldn't completely finish her sentence because she started laughing hysterically in the middle of speaking. Marissa and Stormy joined in, seriously pissing Max off.

"It would be kind of appropriate," Stormy managed to say between laughs, "since Kenny—" Max threw the other book, The Friday the 13th Mystery, at her. It hit her in the face and knocked her glasses off of her face. She glared at Max and flipped her off before reaching into her coat and pulling out a spare pair of glasses.

Once Skye was done laughing, she said, "Okay, okay. We'll see you guys later." Then, she and Marissa left the house and got into the latter's car.

"So long, bitches!" Marissa called out as she pulled off, sticking her head out the window and flipped the bird.

Once Stormy closed the door, she aimed her two pointer fingers at Max, who was walking into the kitchen to make lunch for herself, and generated lightning from her fingertips. Max fell face down on the floor.

"That's for knocking my glasses off, bitch," Stormy sternly declared, standing over her. She picked up her fallen glasses from the floor and put them back on her face after removing the spare pair. "You're lucky they didn't break."

Stormy helped Max back up on her feet. Max shook her head and blinked a few times to reorient herself; then, she looked at Stormy with annoyance before returning to her original objective: lunch, consisting of pizza and fries.

After lunch, Max watched TV for a few hours. Once it was about 9:30, she took her brothers, Gumdrop and Mortimer, into her bedroom. She grabbed a flashlight and turned out the rest of the lights.

"Take a seat, boys," she said, turning it on. Gumdrop and Mortimer sat next to each other, facing her. She sat in her red bean bag chair and told the story "Don't Turn On the Lights.

Once the story was over, Max, who had a demonic smile on her face, shut off the flashlight. The boys were scared stiff. Max got up, tip-toed around them to the doorway of her room, and put her hand on the light switch.

"Guys," she said with her best frightened voice. They turned toward the sound of her voice, and they screamed, clenched their eyes shut, and grabbed one another once she turned the lights back on, which revealed that she was making a scary face.

Max broke the expression and laughed at their reaction. A few seconds after they stopped screaming, they opened their eyes, let go of each other, and backed away from one another. They shuddered.

"Scary, huh?" asked Max., They continued to shudder. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" She held out a hand for each of them. They grabbed it, stood up, and walked out of the bedroom, petrified.

Stormy passed by them on her way into the room and knew exactly what had happened. She put her hand to her chin as a less-than-well-intentioned smile spread on her face.

"Dare I, Max?" she asked, grabbing the door frame. "They seem scared enough."

"Go right ahead," said Max, smiling at knowing her sister's plan. Stormy chuckled and took off her jacket as she followed her brothers downstairs.

* * *

**I know. The scary story telling scene was rushed. I just hope that that's the only part that is. Now, concerning that last bit, take a guess at what Stormy is gonna do to her brothers.**

**Anyway, are you still liking this? Hating it? Review, please.**

**Also, I felt that this news needed to be said once again to reinforce his word: The great EvelioandZgroup is back! *face palm* I take that back. It's just for today: Sept. 17, 2013. He won't officially return until next year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know what I'm realizing I should have done? I should have made David a bird. It would certainly add to the irony. Okay, let's get back to this story. By the way, it was supposed to be a little longer and go right into the climax, but I'll save that for the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was 10:00pm. Time for bed. Max changed into her pajamas, turned out the light, and got underneath her bed covers. A few minutes later, following her "teasing session," Stormy came into the bedroom, wearing only her bra and panties, and carrying her jeans and shirt. She turned on the light in her closet, tossed her jeans in there, put her shirt back on, and put on her pajama bottoms, which were lying on her bed. Then, she walked up to Max's bed and stood over and beside her sister's half-asleep figure.

"Be careful," she whispered solemnly to Max before setting aside her glasses, turning around and face-planting in her own bed, which was right next to Max's.

"What?" Max whispered back, curious as to what her sister meant. Stormy didn't respond. She just snored. Max shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

At around 2:30am, the front door opened, and in came Marissa, carrying a sleeping Skye over her shoulder. Since Skye was as heavy as she was, Marissa was struggling to bring her in (they're about the same weight). To make matters worse, Skye drooled in her sleep, so the back of Marissa's shirt was a little wet.

"Almost … halfway there," Marissa panted, slowly going up the stairs. "Damn, Skye. You don't look the part, but you sure are heavy as shit. Ugh, I'm gonna have back problems for a week."

When she finally got to Skye's bedroom, which was on the third floor of the house, she walked inside and, using what strength she had left, dumped Skye on the bed. Breathing heavily, she said to herself, "Note to self: never give alcohol to Skye again," before leaving the room and going up to the attic.

Once Marissa was at the top of the ladder, she paused; then, she slapped her forehead and groaned in frustration. She had forgotten to close the front door. She jumped down the ladder, walked down the three flights of stairs, and closed and locked the door. Then, she went back up to the attic and fell backwards onto her bed, out like the light she didn't turn on.

What Marissa didn't know was that she had let in a fly by leaving the door open as long as she did. It made its way upstairs into Max and Stormy's through the crack in the doorway, and landed on Max's covers. Rising and lowering with Max's belly as she breathed, the fly crawled along the bed for a few seconds, then flew towards Stormy.

Flying into her ear was unwise of the fly because she woke up and felt quite uncomfortable. Shaking the head made the fly evacuate, and once Stormy put on her glasses and saw the fly in the dark, she zapped and killed it.

"Damn bug!" she grumbled as she pressed her face back into her bed and went back to sleep.

At 7:00am, the two girls' alarm clock rang. They slowly got out of bed and began preparing for school.

Once they got on the school bus, Max sat next to David while Stormy sat with Kenny two rows behind.

Kenny, I've gotta talk to you for sec," Stormy said once she was seated, and the bus pulled off.

"Shoot," said Kenny, not looking away from the back of David's head.

"Yesterday at the bookstore, I assume Max introduced you to David first. Am I right?"

"Yep."

"Did you see him … put his arm around her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did that make you," a sly smile spread on Stormy's face, "jealous?"

"What? No!"

"Then why were you staring a hole into the back of his head like you wanted to stab him? Hmm?" Kenny gave no answer. "Yep. You're jealous. Oh, wait 'til I tell Max."

Kenny's hand shot up and forcefully covered Stormy's mouth.

"Don't you dare tell her!" he yelled at her. "Besides, I'm not even jealous." Stormy lifted her hand and grabbed his wrist. Tearing it from her mouth, she used their direct contact to shock him. He grunted as the wave of electricity surged through him.

"Don't you put your nasty ass hands on my face, bitch," Stormy ordered once she was done shocking him. He groaned in pain and grumbled at Stormy as the bus continued on towards Elmore High.

* * *

**Here, the story goes to pot.**

* * *

Once the day was over, everyone rushed out of the school. Max and Stormy spent the afternoon watching viral videos on Elmore Stream as they waited for their parents to return from a Scientist's Awards Ceremony.

What the girls didn't know was that a lone figure had been stalking them. Hiding in the bushes in front of the porch, he watched them get off of the bus and enter their house. He kept a close eye on Max, moving his gaze up and down her figure. He smiled to himself as he discreetly left the property.

Later on, Max, Stormy, and Kenny all went to Super Smoothies. Stormy had to use the bathroom, so she asked Max to hold her acaí berry smoothie. Max and Kenny walked out without her and head back to their respective homes.

They didn't get very far before a figure whose face was hidden behind a mask walked up behind them with a bat and swung at Max. It hit her in the back of the head, and she fell to the ground unconscious, dropping both smoothies that were in her hands. Kenny turned around at once to see a the same bat swing at him. He grabbed his cheek as the bat struck him and grimaced in pain. Then, the masked figure grabbed him and threw him against the concrete wall of one of the stores.

He tried to keep his eyes open as the pain consumed him while he lied sprawled on the ground. He managed to stay awake long enough to see Max get picked up and carried on the assailant's shoulder. Then, the person ran off in the direction of the Forest of Doom. Finally, Kenny succumbed to his pain and passed out.

* * *

**I know. This last part was very rushed. It was hard to write, and I sucked at making it good. Anyway, ****we've reached the climax. Who's the guy under the mask? What's gonna go down? Will my writing ever improve?**

**What do you think the fly is? Don't say "It's just a fly," in a review, or I'm gonna shun you. It's more than just a fly.**

**Marissa and Skye are sixteen. Why I had them have alcohol, you ask? It's because Marissa drinks, according to her bio.**

**Time note: These past chapters have been on a Wednesday. The kids weren't in school because it was a teacher workday. Now, it's Thursday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry, but I can't continue writing this story. It's bad, even though some of you consider it good. It's cliché, and I can't write the fight scene well enough to make up for it. So, I'll give a summary of what happens next.**

**Max is taken to David's hideout. David is the one behind the mask, and here's what he does: he ties Max up by her legs and arms, and when she wakes up, he rapes her by fondling her breasts.**

**Meanwhile, Stormy wakes Kenny up and asks where he last saw Max go. He points to the Forest of Doom, and they find the hideout, thanks to Stormy hearing Max's cries of pain.**

**They break in just as David prepares to go to fourth base. They defeat him, kill him, save Max, and destroy his hideout. Kenny and Max go to the hospital, where Kenny admits his feelings for Max after she thanks him for saving her. She returns his feelings, and they kiss, ending the story.**

**I'm sorry, but this story was bad from the start. I give it 3 out of 10 stars.**


End file.
